English cricket team in Australia in 1954–55
Len Hutton captained the English cricket team in Australia in 1954–55, playing as England against Australia in the 1954-55 Ashes series and as the MCC in other matches on the tour. It was the first time that an England team had toured Australia under a professional captain since the 1880s. After losing the First Test by an innings, they beat Australia 3-1 and retained the Ashes. The combination of Frank Tyson, Brian Statham, Trevor Bailey, Johnny Wardle and Bob Appleyard made it one of the strongest bowling sides to tour Australia, and it was the only team of any nationality to defeat Australia at home between 1932-33 and 1970-71. English squad First Test - Brisbane | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 601/8 (dec)| runs-team1-inns1 = R. N. Harvey 162 A. R. Morris 153 R. R. Lindwall 62* G. B. Hole 57| wickets-team1-inns1 = T. E. Bailey 3/140| score-team2-inns1 = 190| runs-team2-inns1 = T. E. Bailey 88| wickets-team2-inns1 = R.R. Lindwall 3/27 I. W. G. Johnson 3/46| score-team2-inns2 = 257 (follow-on)| runs-team2-inns2 = W. J. Edrich 88| wickets-team2-inns2 = R. Benaud 3/43| result = won by an innings and 154 runs| venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Australia| umpires = C. Hoy (AUS) & M. J. McInnes (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1954-55 Ashes series'' Second Test - Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 154| runs-team1-inns1 = Wardle, J. H. 35| wickets-team1-inns1 = R. G. Archer 3/12 W. A. Johnston 3/56| score-team2-inns1 = 228| runs-team2-inns1 = R. G. Archer 49| wickets-team2-inns1 = Tyson, F. H. 4/45 T. E. Bailey 4/59| score-team1-inns2 = 296| runs-team1-inns2 = P. B. H. May (vc) 104 M. C. Cowdrey 54| wickets-team1-inns2 = R. G. Archer 3/53 R. R. Lindwall 3/69 W. A. Johnston 3/70| score-team2-inns2 = 184| runs-team2-inns2 = R. N. Harvey 92*| wickets-team2-inns2 = Tyson, F. H. 6/85 Statham, J. B. 3/45| result = won by 38 runs| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = M. J. McInnes (AUS) & R. J. J. Wright (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1954-55 Ashes series'' Third Test - Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 191| runs-team1-inns1 = M. C. Cowdrey 102| wickets-team1-inns1 = R. G. Archer 4/33 K. R. Miller 3/14| score-team2-inns1 = 231| runs-team2-inns1 = L. V. Maddocks 47| wickets-team2-inns1 = Staham, J. B. 5/60 Tyson, F. H. 2/68| score-team1-inns2 = 296| runs-team1-inns2 = P. B. H. May 91| wickets-team1-inns2 = W. A. Johnston 5/85| score-team2-inns2 = 111| runs-team2-inns2 = L. E. Favell 30| wickets-team2-inns2 = Tyson, F. H. 7/27 Staham, J. B. 2/38 Evans, T. G. (wk) 3 Ct| result = won by 128 runs| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = C. Hoy (AUS) & M. J. McInnes (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1954-55 Ashes series'' Fourth Test - Adelaide | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 323| runs-team1-inns1 = L. V. Maddocks (wk) 69| wickets-team1-inns1 = T. E. Bailey 3/39 Appleyard, R. 3/58 Tyson, F. H. 3/85| score-team2-inns1 = 341| runs-team2-inns1 = Hutton, L. (c) 80 M. C. Cowdrey 79| wickets-team2-inns1 = R. Benaud 4/120 L. V. Maddocks (wk) 3 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 111| runs-team1-inns2 = C. C. McDonald 29| wickets-team1-inns2 = Appleyard, R. 3/13 Statham, J. B. 3/38 Tyson, F. H. 3/47| score-team2-inns2 = 97/5| runs-team2-inns2 = Compton, D. C. S. 34*| wickets-team2-inns2 = K. R. Miller 3/40| result = won by 5 wickets| venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia| umpires = M. J. McInnes (AUS) & R. J. J. Wright (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1954-55 Ashes series'' Fifth Test - Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 371/7 (dec)| runs-team1-inns1 = Graveney, T. W. 111 Compton, D. C. S. 84 P. B. H. May 79 T. E. Bailey 72| wickets-team1-inns1 = I.W.G. Johnson 3/68 R.R. Lindwall 3/77| score-team2-inns1 = 221| runs-team2-inns1 = C. C. McDonald 72| wickets-team2-inns1 = Wardle, J. H. 5/79| score-team2-inns2 = 118/6 (follow-on)| runs-team2-inns2 = C. C. McDonald 37| wickets-team2-inns2 = Wardle, J. H. 3/51| result = Match drawn| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = M. J. McInnes (AUS) & R. J. J. Wright (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = 25–28 February| }} ''See Main Article - 1954-55 Ashes series'' Ceylon The English team had a stopover in Colombo en route to Australia and played a one-day single-innings match there against the Ceylon national team, which at that time did not have Test status. Further reading * John Arlott, Australian Test Journal. A Diary of the Test Matches Australia v. England 1954-55, The Sportsman's Book Club, 1956 * John Arlott, John Arlott's 100 Greatest Batsmen, MacDonald Queen Anne Press, 1986 * Peter Arnold, The Illustrated Encyclopedia of World Cricket, W. H. Smith, 1985 * Sidney Barnes, The Ashes Ablaze: The M. C. C. Australian tour, 1954-55, Kimber, 1955 * Ashley Brown, The Pictorial History of Cricket, Bison, 1988 * Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 * Arthur Gilligan, The Urn Returns: A Diary of the 1954-55 M. C. C. Tour of Australia, Deutsch, 1955 * Tom Graveney and Norman Miller, The Ten Greatest Test Teams Sidgewick and Jackson, 1988 * Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 * Alan Hill, Daring Young Men: MCC Tour to Australia - 1954-55, Methuen Publishing Ltd, 2004 * Keith Miller, Cricket Crossfire, Oldbourne Press, 1956 * Ian Peebles, The Ashes 1954-55, Hodder and Stoughton, 1955 * Playfair Cricket Annual 1955 * Alan Ross, Australia 55: A Journal of the MCC Tour, Joseph, 1955 * E. W. Swanton and C. B. Fry, Test Matches of 1954/55 Victory in Australia, The Daily Telegraph, 1955 * E. W. Swanton (ed), Barclay's World of Cricket, Willow, 1986 * Roy Webber, The Australians in England, A Record of the 21 Australian Cricket Tours of England 1878-1953, Hodder & Stoughton, 1953 * Crawford White, England Keep the Ashes: The Record of the England and M. C. C. Tour of Australia, 1954-55, News Chronicle, 1955 * Bob Willis and Patrick Murphy, Starting With Grace: A Pictorial Celebration of Cricket, 1864-1986, Stanley Paul, 1986 * Wisden Cricketers' Almanack 1956, "MCC in Australia and New Zealand, 1954-55" References * E. W. Swanton, Swanton in Australia with MCC 1946-1975, Fontana/Collins, 1975 * Frank Tyson, In the Eye of the Typhoon: The Inside Story of the MCC Tour of Australia and New Zealand 1954/55, Parrs Wood Press, 2004 Category:1954 in English cricket Category:1954 in Australian cricket Category:1955 in English cricket Category:1955 in Australian cricket 1954-55 1954-55